Tai's Digivolution
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when Tai gets captured by Myotismon? Well, read on to find out. Possible Sora & Tai Paring as well as Mimi & Izzy pairing. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 01: Tai gets kidnapped.**_

_**As they laid down to sleep, Sora made sure that Kari and TK were the ones who fell asleep safely first...which they did, and then they all fell asleep themselves...apart from Tai; who was on guard duty with Matt that night...but Tai heard something and told Matt to watch the camp as he went to check on it...but Tai never came back that night.**_

_**As they all woke up the next morning; Sora noticed something was wrong...where was Tai, did he wander off to find food or something. Matt woke up and looked up at the gang.**_

"Where's Tai Matt?" Sora asked as she looked at the teen. "I dunno...he said something about going off to find out where that noise we heard last night was." Matt said as Sora ran off in the same direction as where Tai went just a few hours previous...and only found his lucky goggles and bandanna along with his top, which made Sora wonder that he may have gone for a swim. "Hmm...why would Tai leave his bandanna, goggles and top behind." She thought to herself as she searched and searched...bringing back what was left of Tai...well; from what she had said, that Tai had either been killed or kidnapped by Myotismon. "So he's kidnapped...let's go and get him!" Matt said as he got up. "Whoa...that's probably what Myotismon wants!" Sora said as Izzy nodded. "Yeah, he's got tons of people working for him...that's what he definitely wants!" He replied whilst buried in his laptop.

They searched high and low for Tai that day...but didn't find him. They were about to give up...when they found his castle. "There's the castle...let's go Biyomon!" Sora said; raising her digivice as to help her partner Digivolve. "Let's sneak in...There's another way through...sorta secret entrance!" Gatomon said as they all nodded and snuck in.

_**POV: Tai Kamiya – Inside the Castle.**_

_**As Tai woke up once again, he saw that he was chained up against the wall and noticed that some sort of machinery was next to him...and noticed that Myotismon was right in front of him...Tai looked at the side and saw that his digivice and crest of courage was set down on a table...a few inches from him. "If only I had Agumon here to Digivolve to Metal Greymon!" Tai said to himself as he struggled but Myotismon laughed and pressed a button.**_

_**As the machinery started; it turned itself to Tai and it started whirring. "What do you want?" Tai demanded as he looked at Myotismon. "Well; I'm giving you your true wish...you want to be what you are; don't you Tai?" He said; cackling as the machinery went to Tai and all the others could hear was screams of him. "Oh...what the...Heh, you've not turned me into a Digimon!" He said laughing as Myotismon laughed. "Oh, I didn't say Digimon...or Vampire...I meant something else Tai!" He said cackling. "How do you know my name?!" He demanded. "Well, let's see...hmm, I can spy on you from anywhere!" Myotismon said as Tai gasped...and then screamed as the machines started transforming his body again. **_

_**He wished that the guys would hurry up...or that he wanted to die as the machine was turning his body into something that he had wished for a long time...but didn't want at that point in time.**_

"TAI!" Kari shouted out as she searched through the rooms...only to hear that same scream again. "He's in trouble! We'd better move it!" Sora said as they all nodded and ran straight into the wrong rooms...but managed to not trip the alarms since Gatomon knew which alarms were which, so she disabled the alarms and they ran straight into the room where they thought they heard the noise...but ran into a pack of Bakemon...which Sora got rid of quickly since Izzy took the idea to heart and recorded what her and Joe did ages ago. Once they did that...they went into another set of rooms...which failed and then ran into the last room...but saw that someone else was in that room.

"Oh sorry...I was looking for a friend...have you seen him?" Sora asked as the person nodded no. "Oh...thanks anyway." She said as she turned to go out of the room. "Nothing! Damn it; I think he's not made it...Kari; I'm so sorry!" Sora said as she embraced the six year old younger sister, then they left. Unfortunately for Tai; they didn't find him as he was still in the same room...but they couldn't hear him as he had hurt his vocal cords screaming.

_**POV – Sora – Outside the castle...into the jungle.**_

_**As Sora turned and looked at the castle one last time; she let a tear drop down her cheek as she thought that she had just lost the man she wanted to admit to him that she loved him and turned around; running towards Matt. "Well, I guess you're the leader Matt." Sora said as Matt nodded. "This isn't a time to be sad about Tai...but I guess that he's in a much better place." Matt replied as they walked back and set up camp when they needed to...they couldn't go anywhere...but Sora had a sneaky feeling that they were being followed; but when she turned around; there wasn't anyone there...was she losing her mind...or was something really following her and the others?**_

"_**Hey, can we stop...I'm just exhausted from running around that damn castle...it feels like my legs are gonna be jelly soon." Sora said as Matt and the others nodded and they set up camp there and got something to eat...remembering that Tai had gotten Gomamon to catch some fish the day previous...but she knew that she wasn't going crazy as she heard a soft; feminine voice call out for her. "Huh?" She said as she walked into the dark part of the camp...where the voice was calling for her. **_

"_**Sora...if you want to know where Tai is...you're gonna look a bit further." The voice said as Sora looked anxious. "You know where he is?" She asked as the voice giggled a little bit. "Yes, I know where that poor soul is...but he'll leave you some clues to his whereabouts!" The voice continued after replying and Sora walked back to the part where they had sat down...and eat her dinner.**_

_**But Sora looked back and saw bright blue eyes stare at her...those blue eyes...she had seen them before...but where...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: Tai finally comes back alive...but barely.**_

After days of searching for Tai, they finally gave up...but Tai actually found the gang...but they didn't recognise him at first. Sora was more shocked to see Tai in that state than anybody else...she was almost worried about her secret love...but as he fell down and Sora caught him...her hand landed on his chest...and something was bulging out of his t-shirt.

"Huh, that's not right...guys; could you go for a walk...I need to talk to Tai alone." Sora said as they nodded. "Tai...tell me, where does it hurt?" Sora asked as Tai coughed up some blood after getting helped down onto the floor. "Sora...Sor...they...turned...me...into...a..." He tried to say as Sora grabbed a hold of him. "Shh...It's okay Tai...I'm here." She said as Tai looked at her. "No...Myotismon turned me into a girl!" He said as Sora giggled...but then stopped. "No...Why do you think all the screaming sounded like a girl? That was me!" Tai said...as her vocals turned into girly vocals and Sora jumped...but not much...but smiled. "It's alright...I'm gonna be here for you Tai...or should I call you sis?" Sora said as she giggled...and that was the first time Tai giggled as well...she took a well long look at her body...now that it was "feminized"...she had everything a girl had...even had the reproductive system of a girl...so she could fall pregnant...although at her age...she didn't want to do that. Sora on the other hand...turned around and just took a hold of Tai's hand...and they didn't let go until the others came back.

"You alright Tai?" Matt asked as he gulped. "No...I'm...Sora; could you explain to them please...I really have a hard time trying to explain things." Tai said as Agumon ran to her side. "Matt...She's been "Digivolved" in a way of putting it...Myotismon changed Tai's body...Tai is now a girl. She's got the exact same stuff that I have...including the reproductive organs...so she can fall pregnant." Sora said as Mimi and Joe put their hands around Kari and TK's ears to protect them...but Kari already had seen that her sister had now been in quite some pain. Sora was mad at Myotismon for the fact that he had took her best friend and secret crush...and changed Tai into something that she didn't want to be...but deep down in her mind...this is what she wanted. Tai was always playing soccer...but she was always girly...wearing dresses and girly clothes, whenever it suited her...heck, Sora used to dress Tai up in her little outfits and giggle as Tai would enjoy being a girl for a while...now she had the opportunity to live a full life as a girl...even if it seemed wrong since Myotismon changed her from a male to a female...and it seemed like punishment for Tai...now having to live in the opposite genders world...what a way to come back with a bang!

Tai resumed the leadership and tried to take on Myotismon head on...but ended up getting defeated. When they decided to go back to the real world...since Myotismon had survived the battle between the ultimate level Digimon – Metal Greymon, Were Garrurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Angewomon and Mega Kabuterimon...including Angemon...who hadn't attained his Ultimate level yet...still participated in the battle...but somehow; Myotismon had survived that battle, and went to the real world. Tai was also anxious; she wanted to go home again since they were stuck...but it was easier than they thought since the gates were opened by a series of cards; that Gennai gave them and they easily took the problem in hand...and then just went home again. As they returned home, Tai realised that she couldn't go back home until she had grabbed her top. "Here ya go pal." Matt said as he passed her the same top that Tai wore before she got kidnapped. "Thanks Matt...Aw man...it does show off my curves!" Tai said; pouting as Sora and Mimi laughed. After that; they went back to Tai and Kari's, they stopped outside. "Are you sure you want to tell your mom about this...I mean, what is she going to say?!" Matt said as Tai nodded. "I'm hoping she's gonna understand." Tai said as she walked in and Sora just stared at her. "Sora...Sora...SORA!" Matt said, shouting the last part out. "Oh Matt...I was um...looking to see if there was..." Sora said; eyes still fixed on Tai. "That wasn't even a sentence...you're ogling Tai like a schoolgirl in love!" He said as Sora went red in the face. "What? I don't love Tai!" Sora said; getting defensive even though she did love Tai...more as a girl now; than a boy.

See; only Mimi knew Sora's secret...that she was bi-sexual; and she had a huge crush on Tai...not to mention she kissed Mimi when she was in that castle as "Princess" Mimi. She swore Mimi to silence and then they haven't told anyone about that since. Tai walked out after taking her time to see her mom...and then stood there. "How did she take it?" Mimi asked as Tai shook her head. "She...kinda took it well." Tai said; going red in the face. "I have two daughters...oh well...that's what I wanted; now I've got it." Mrs Kamiya said as they all heard it. "So...does this mean we get to help you pick out some nice girly girl clothes, or are you going to be a tomboy?" Sora asked as Tai blushed. "Well; I like playing soccer...but I'd rather wear skirts; dresses etc." Tai replied as they smiled at her. "No need to blush...or get embarrassed...by the way; don't you think Tai is too boyish for a girl? You should call yourself something else now." Sora said as her best friend nodded. "Hmm...I was thinking of going for maybe Yukari...Yukari Kamiya." Tai said as Kari butted in. "We can't have two Kari's sis." She said as Tai snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, you're right...I guess I'll think of it." Tai said as she replied and messed Kari's hair up...something which she didn't like.

"Come on Tai...we've gotta take you clothes shopping!" Mimi said as both her and Sora giggled...grabbing Tai's hand and running with her to the shops. "Heh...those two never give up eh!" Matt said; rolling his eyes as the rest of them laughed...but TK being so tired from the journey back, had to go to bed and Matt saw to that because he had just moved back in with TK and their mom. Mimi had spent the whole day shopping with Sora and Tai...picking out cute clothes for Tai...who giggled...and blushed...or giggled and blushed at the same time. Tai came in after a while and her mom looked on as Tai sighed. "What's wrong honey?" She asked her daughter. "Oh nothing mom...just I was expecting you to be a bit shocked that's all." Tai said as she looked at herself...then ran into the bathroom to be sick since all that ordeal had made her unwell...and her mom went to see if she was okay. "Tai...are you okay sweetie?" She asked as Tai nearly vomited her guts out and cried after coughing. "Okay...come on, let's get you to bed...you don't look too well and let me check your temperature...yep, you've got a fever young lady." She said as she helped Tai undress and forgot that Tai had been turned into a girl...and Tai blushed once she had gotten undressed...because she got a good shot of herself without anything on and it shocked her on the outside...but inside; she was jumping for joy.

As Tai got into her pyjamas, she settled down in bed and her mom sat down next to her. "Mom?" Tai asked as her mom's eyes sparkled everytime she looked at them. "Yes honey?" She replied as she took her temperature. "I want to change my name...to a girly name. I was thinking of Yukari...but we can't have two Kari's in this house can we?" Tai said as her mom laughed. "No...unless I called you Yukari instead of Kari." She said as she clicked her fingers...she wanted to give her daughter this name but ended up using "Taichi" as her daughter's name. "I loved this name...and it's Sakura...Sakura Kamiya...that has a nice ring to it." She said as "Tai" nodded. "Sakura...Yuri Kamiya. I like that mom." Sakura said as she smiled and then parted her lips in an "O" as she yawned. "Okay young lady...you need your rest...and I mean it; if I see you get out of bed tomorrow; I'll be very angry." Her mom said as Sakura nodded and fell asleep, letting her mom leave her and go out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door.

"I'm off to bed now mom..." Kari said as their mom stopped her. "You'll be sleeping in my bed tonight...I'll be sleeping on the couch...your sister isn't very well and I don't want you to catch the flu." Mrs Kamiya said as Kari pouted. "Why is Tai sick?" She asked as Mrs Kamiya corrected her. "No...you mean, why is Sakura sick?" Mrs Kamiya said as Kari was dumbfounded. "Sakura?" She said as Mrs Kamiya nodded. "It's your sister's new name...Sakura Yuri Kamiya." She said as Kari nodded and proceeded to go to bed. Mrs Kamiya wasn't late after both girls...and she sighed and was happy that she had two beautiful daughters...without the sister rivalry.

_**Okay...this was hard to do since I really forgot about this (Sorry!!!).**_

_**Tai "Taichi" Kamiya's new name is as you've read is "Sakura Yuri Kamiya"...but here's what they mean in Japanese.**_

_**Sakura means Cherry Blossom**_

_**Yuri means Lily**_

_**I will post chapter 3 up tomorrow...I promise. Just been so busy with things that I did forget about this fanfic.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 03: Sakura getting used to herself.**_

As the eleven year old woke up...she couldn't see a thing due to the flu that she had caught. Once her vision had cleared up...she shrieked and Sora felt a bit hurt. "Shh...Hey, it's me Tai." Sora said as Sakura tried to calm down. "My name isn't Tai...Sora, its Sakura now." She said; after three minutes of trying to calm down. "Sakura...that's a nice name!" Sora said as Sakura nodded and then coughed like silly. "You know...you're a lot cuter now than when you were a boy." Sora said as she sat down next to Sakura...but Sakura blushed...and then saw that Sora was smirking...meaning that something funny or something serious was about to happen.

"Sora...what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sora leaned in and whispered softly into the eleven year olds ear, "Wouldn't you like to find out!" and then leaned away...almost scaring poor Sakura. "W...What did you mean by that?" She said as Sora laughed. "I'm not telling you!!!" Sora playfully said as Sakura sneezed...making her head land on Sora's lap...which made both girls blush. "Are you gonna be fine Sakura?" Sora asked her "friend" but all she could hear was silence from her eleven year old "friend"...to which Sora smiled and placed Sakura's head back on her pillow...then as she was about to get up...she looked at the now sleeping...but ill eleven year old; Sora had mindless thoughts going through her mind. "I...I guess it's time I told her...my feelings." Sora said to herself quietly so no one could hear, then walked back over to Sakura...and placed a kiss on Sakura's soft breathing lips...then cried a little bit as she left. After she had rushed through the door...she ran all the way back to her house...without Sakura not even knowing...but her mom came to check on her. "Sora...close the window...it's cold!" She said in her sleep as her mom smiled and thought to herself, "Aww...my baby's got herself a crush!" and then left her...but a few hours later, as Sakura had woken up; had her temperature checked and was given antibiotics, Sora left a letter under the Kamiya's door...which Mrs Kamiya picked up.

"Honey...there's something addressed for you." Mrs Kamiya said as Sakura sat up in bed and Mrs Kamiya passed her the letter...which funnily enough was shaped like a heart...Sora always had a thing for heart shaped notepads, which made Sakura smile a little bit...but before she could read on; Sora once again knocked on the door...to which Kari answered and lead her to her and Sakura's room...then stood in the doorway. "Sakura...There's something I gotta tell you...I...I...I..." Sora tried to say...but Sakura knew and beckoned her to her bedside chair. Once Sora sat down...had she known that Sakura was gonna do what she was gonna do...Sora would have gotten up...but Sakura planted her lips on Sora's lips in a sweet kiss...which she held on for a few minutes...but inside Sora's mind; she was doing flip flops. _**"Oh man...I've got the girl of my dreams...but she's my best friend. God! Get a grip Sora...you're kissing her now aren't you? Well tell her how you feel about her!" **_Her mind said as Sora mentally was going back and forth with a huge argument. Once they had broke the kiss; Sakura coughed again, she looked a bit better than what she did earlier...but she was still ill...and that was something that they couldn't afford. Mrs Kamiya said that Sora would not catch the flu since the flu had gone but Sakura had a little bit of a fever still...and that worried Mrs Kamiya and Sora...but within the next few days; Sakura got even more better...and eventually; she was allowed out of her room.

Sora was the first to see Sakura out of her room for the first time and as she walked over to Sakura...her heart was beating quite fast. Sora had never seen Sakura in girly clothes before. The last time she saw Sakura in any clothes was when Sakura was in her khaki shorts and blue tee with stars on. "Oh my gosh...you look wonderful." Sora said as Sakura blushed. "Thanks...I was a bit worried when I chose this; but I guess it looks okay on me." She replied as Sora smiled as she saw Sakura in a red tie-up dress.

Sakura's mom came back in and noticed that her daughter had changed, so she went over and checked her daughter's temperature. "Hmm, not too bad darling, you're getting there. Another day and you'll be fit as a fiddle." Her mom said as Sora laughed a bit.


End file.
